Taiyou Kiss
Taiyou Kiss is an original song that first appeared on THE IDOLM@STER SHINY COLORS BRILLI@NT WING 04. It is one of the image songs of the unit Houkago Climax Girls. Performed by 283 PRO ( Unit : Houkago Climax Girls ) *Kaho Komiya (CV: Hiori Kouno) *Chiyoko Sonoda (CV: Haruka Shiraishi) *Juri Saijo (CV: Mariko Nagai) *Rinze Morino (CV: Wakana Maruoka) *Natsuha Arisugawa (CV: Akiho Suzumoto) Lyrics Kyoushitsu ni fuita tobikiri no minamikaze ga kyoukasho tojita ...Kara dekakeyou hashiridasou Maenomeri de Fly Fly Fly (High) tomaranai HAATO katachi no kumo oikakeyou Konna hareta hi wa komorenai yo Bihaku bihada wa iiwake desho Ryokou no keikaku wa hottoite sugu ni ikeru toko e Go (Go) Wake up akubi ENDORESU ja No (No No) Make up TORABURU mo SUICCHI shite Chance (Chance Chance) Gozen dake no jugyou gogo kara wa jiyuu SUKIPPU shitai kaihoukan ni yudanete Uzuuzu kara uzu ni tobikome Sora kara taiyou KISSU RABU KOORU desho Free Fly Free dakara hajimeyou Furi (Free) maite kou (Go) tenka musou no egao Sekai wa Shiny Blue sora ni chirabaru Lovely Blue kyou no kirameki o sou (So) sagasou (So) Yokubari doki de zenbu atsumetakute DAUNTAUN de MAI FURENDO daiboshuu (Boom Boom) BUREZAA de daisougen daisoukou (Boom Boom) Kaigan de daitan ni DAIBINGU (Boom Boom) Zenshin de kagayaku (Yeah Yeah Yeah) KOKONATTSU kaoru BODI MISUTO RIZOOTO kibun o muriyari mousou "Tte...Ryokou no keikaku mo ii kedo kyou wa hareteru nee Yappa houkago wa dekakemashou!" Ukauka taikan jikan sugiru mae ni mokutekichi e Dash (Dash) Seaside SUPIIDI na kaisoku de ikou (Go Go) Sea breeze abite seishun shiyou (Yo Yo) BURAUSU no senaka ga fukurami kiru you na Hayasa de dokomade ikeru kana Wakuwaku shite waku o tobidasou Sora saku Rainbow way ima dake dakedo Clean Don't Clean mabuta ni afureru kurai (Cry) FURU KARAA (Love) omoide to onaji ne Ashita mo We are we dakara koso motto We are free yosou ga tsukanai ne sou (So) shinjiyou (Yo) Donna MIRAKURU mo minna de okoshiteku Zenin de zonbun ni HAI TENSHON (Boom Boom) Kitai to koufun no ROOTEESHON (Boom Boom) Saikyou ni saidai no aijou de (Boom Boom) Zenbu SHEA shitai (Yeah Yeah Yeah) Kyoushitsu ni fuita tobikiri no minamikaze ga Free (Free) Free (Free) Dekakeyou tte izanau kara Fly Fly Fly Sora kara taiyou KISSU RABU KOORU desho Free Fly Free dakara hajimeyou Furi (Free) maite kou (Go) tenka musou no egao Sekai wa Shiny Blue sora ni chirabaru Lovely Blue kyou no kirameki o sou (So) sagasou (So) Yokubari dokoro desho Sora saku Rainbow way ima dake dakedo Clean Don't Clean mabuta ni afureru kurai (Cry) FURU KARAA (Love) omoide to onaji ne Ashita mo We are we dakara koso motto We are free yosou ga tsukanai ne sou (So) shinjiyou (Yo) Donna MIRAKURU mo minna de okoshiteku Zenin de zonbun ni HAI TENSHON (Boom Boom) Kitai to koufun no ROOTEESHON (Boom Boom) Saikyou ni saidai no aijou de (Boom Boom) Zenbu SHEA shitai (Yeah Yeah Yeah) Category:Shiny Colors Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Kaho Komiya Category:Songs featuring Chiyoko Sonoda Category:Songs featuring Juri Saijo Category:Songs featuring Rinze Morino Category:Songs featuring Natsuha Arisugawa